Kurumi Tokisaki/Relationships
Clones Without a doubt Kurumi's most unique relationships are with her clones. Her clones are her companions, followers, and to some extend, her friends. However, Kurumi has also shown to be willing sacrifice them to save herself, as well as punishing and even killing them should they disobey her. Shido has even criticized her over the terrible way she treats her clones. The clones, on the other hand, seem take no issue with it and even appear to be happy to sacrifice themselves for their original. One unique relationship Kurumi had was with a clone of her self from 5 years ago. This clone displayed a particular care for Kurumi, most likely due to her still having morals her original and fellow clones had already abandoned. She showed this by leaking information to Shido when the original Kurumi was overstraining herself. However, this frustrated the original Kurumi to the point that she only decided not to kill her due to the upcoming battle between Ratatoskr and DEM. During the battle, the clone ended up sacrificing herself to protect Kurumi, with her last words being that she should be more honest with her feelings. Some of her clones, including the aforementioned clone from 5 years ago, are viewed as a source of humilation because they remind Kurumi of her embarassing past fashion sense, particularly the eyepatches she wore to conceal her left eye. However, Kurumi would keep the eyepatches as a memento after all her clones disappeared with the loss of Reiryoku caused by Mio's death. She suggests that her personality may have mixed with that of the clone she used as a substitute body to survive Mio bursting out her original body, but is comedically horrified when Shido suggests that the clone may have influenced her to take interest in wearing eyepatches again. DAL v16 c01.jpg DAL v17 08.jpg Shido Itsuka Kurumi first sought out Shido in order to consume him and gain the mana of the three spirits he had sealed up to that point. When he attempted to seal her like the previous spirits, she played along, before trying to make it clear that she could not be saved. She is very teasing and flirty towards him especially in regards to the time he was forced to dress up as a woman named Shiori. After Shido nearly gave his life to defend her from Kotori, she appears to have become more affectionate of him to the point where, at least for now, she has made no further attempts to consume him. She has offered him her help on occasion but made it clear that she had her own reasons for helping. Shido's kindness towards Kurumi has proven to be beneficial to both her and everyone around her as they are no longer in constant danger; a major sign of her goodwill was shown at the end of Volume 6, where she offered Shido help to rescue Tohka. Interestingly, she seems to enjoy teasing Shido—aside from her heavily hinted feelings towards him, which is the reason why she hasn't devoured him yet, even when doing so would allow her to accomplish her goals near-instantly. After returning to Shido's class, Kurumi admits that she still plans to eat Shido, but is just as willing to let him seal her if he makes her fall for him first. When Shido was killed by Ellen, Kurumi regained her Sixth Bullet and put herself through 204 time loops in an attempt to avert his death at the hands of DEM. Despite her own intentions to eat him, she found herself determined to save his life, as Kurumi realized she is in love with Shido, but was unwilling to directly admit this to him because she felt she would be admitting defeat in their competition to make each other fall in love. In the Game Over Timeline, her eyepatch clone urges her to be honest with her feelings, leading to Kurumi offering to let him seal her should they both survive the war with DEM, though she is killed by Mio shortly afterward. In the True End Timeline, Kurumi finally kisses Shido to seal her powers, entrusting him to stop Mio. Before going off to confront the First Spirit, Shido gives Kurumi another kiss as a show of gratitude, leading her to praise him for having become a very capable man. DAL v3 14.png DAL vE2 00a.jpg Kurumi and Shido.png Mana Takamiya In Kurumi's eyes, the AST is no threat to her. She has allowed Mana to kill her clones in the past pretty much just to mess with her and then later appears again someplace else. However, she acknowledges Mana's abilities to a point, noting that Shido would be safe with Mana protecting him in her stead during their assault on D.E.M.'s Japanese HQ. Funny enough, Kurumi admits to liking killing others but also liking being killed by them (her clones experience is hinted to translate back to her), so it can be inferred that she has only been killed by Mana in the past because she let her kill her, this is proven more than true when she effortlessly defeats Mana in the first battle where the real Kurumi was even present. Despite their animosity, Kurumi would end up using her Reiryoku supply to rewind Mana's body to a state before DEM's life-reducing treatment, admitting some respect for the "ally of justice". DAL v3 05.png Nia Honjou After her encounter with Shido, Kurumi dedicated the majority of her effort to finding Nia, the Second Spirit, so that she may obtain information about the First Spirit. To that end, she agreed to help Shido in saving Tohka from DEM because she wanted to find Nia, who was captured by DEM at the time. After finally finding her, Kurumi requested information about the First Spirit, which Nia complied without gratitude for Kurumi ensuring that there wasn't a DEM escort when she was being transported to Japan. Sawa Yamauchi Sawa was Kurumi's best friend. Kurumi was devastated to the point of nearly Inversing when she realized that Mio had tricked her into killing Sawa as part of the Sephira Crystal purification process, and saving her became one of her primary motivations to change history by killing the First Spirit. Kurumi was able to reunite with her within Tenka's artificial world, and in a rare display of emotion, sheds tears while reflecting on the time they spent together afterwards. Origami Tobiichi She considers Origami "delicious" and pinned her to a wall while noting her intent to eat her after Shido despite how powerful a wizard the latter is. After Origami became a Spirit, she sought out Kurumi requesting to be sent back in time, which Kurumi ultimately agreed to out of empathy for Origami wanting to fix her broken past. She sincerely hoped that Origami would be able to save her parents (partly because doing so would reinforce the plausibility of her own goals travelling back in time), and was displeased to find that she indirectly contributed to Origami's Inversion when the latter turns out to be her own parents' killer, which would not have been possible without her powers. Phantom The current details of their relationship is unknown for now. However, it was who told Kurumi about Shido's existence and powers, motivating her to transfer into Shido's class. In Volume 4, Phantom approached her about how it went with Shido. Then, she questioned Kurumi on what she wanted to use the 12th bullet for. When found out it was to kill the First Spirit, she mocked Kurumi for being "surprisingly gentle". Kurumi responded violently to the taunt and tried to shoot Phantom, but failed. Other than that mocking reply, has made no further comments towards Kurumi's goal. How she truly feels about Kurumi's motivation of killing the First Spirit is unknown at the moment. There also seems to be things that wants to keep hidden from Kurumi, as she cited Kurumi's eavesdropping as one of the reasons why she couldn't tell Shido about his past. Mio Takamiya Kurumi once worked together with Mio to protect humanity from monsters. However, when she learned that Mio had tricked her into fighting humans who had become corrupted Spirits, and had in fact just obliviously killed her best friend Sawa, Kurumi developed a deep hatred toward the First Spirit. The true purpose of consuming the lives of over 10,000 people was to travel back 30 years when Mio first appeared and kill her (though this goal is later revised to preventing Mio's creation after learning from Nia that killing her was impossible). Despite her animosity toward Mio, Kurumi would reluctantly end up siding with her to save the world from Westcott. Category:Relationships